All hope has gone
by Immortal-grace
Summary: Legolas has been captured by a group of Men, Urak-hai, and Orcs. He thinks all hope is gone...is he right? R&R! elf-torture o and there will be a prequel to this! i'll tell you all the name soon.
1. Default Chapter

All hope has gone  
  
Legolas struggled against the bounds that held him so tightly he could barely breathe. He had been here for, according to the tally marks on his dungeon's wall, 18 months. He knew why. He is the Prince of Mirkwood. It had to be that! They captured him during the night, from his own bed.  
  
He was sure that his father had sent out search parties when Thranduil knew he was missing. Legolas wondered if anyone was looking for him now. The twins? Aragorn? Elrond? Surely, they were looking? Right? Legolas put his head back onto the concrete wall. The Orcs would be returning soon to get him. Maybe this time it would be Urak-hai. It didn't matter. Either way, he was going to get beaten when someone arrived.  
  
This dungeon was the same one he had been in for 18 months (so far) and he was used to it. There was a thin mat and pillow in one corner. No window and blood on the floor. He shivered. His blood. He had lost a lot of blood in these 18 months. From torture or wounds he earned on The Work Field. They called this place Camp or (as he liked to put it) Eternal Hell. He lost all hope that someone was coming for him.  
  
The creaky cell door opened and Legolas lifted his head from the wall. An Urak-hai entered and pulled Legolas to his feet. Legolas kept his head down and let his eyes looked to the floor. The Urak-hai snarled. "Let's go." It said, half leading and half dragging Legolas from the cell.  
  
The Urak-hai smelled of blood, sweat, and other foul odors Legolas didn't want to identify. The creature literally threw the Fair being into a small room, which contained torture items. Legolas felt sick. He knew what was to come. He huddled in the corner, but when two muscular Men entered, he was pulled up to his feet. These were new Men. Legolas hadn't seen them before.  
  
The new Men tied Legolas down. The tight rope cut into his wrists painfully. One of the Men brought out a small brass table. Horror came over Legolas when he saw the objects that lay on the small table. 


	2. Overwhelming

Overwhelming  
  
The objects were blades of all types. Razors and knives. There were 4 syringes filled with a clear liquid. The Man picked up a knife. Legolas was screaming inside. His breathing became ragged and his eyes never left the deadly object. Legolas followed the knife as the Man put it by his throat. "I could kill you now, you know. It would only be a matter of seconds before you died. My master wouldn't like me very much anymore, though," The Man said, "all I really have to do is press down a bit harder.".  
  
He drew away the knife. Legolas realized he had been holding his breath and released it. "But I want to see you suffer. Die in agony, not peace. Die slow, not fast." The Man grinned evilly and grabbed a whip. The whip, from what Legolas could see, was a bullwhip. Bullwhip's have metal engraved in the leather. Legolas held back a groan. He had the feeling he wouldn't like this at all.  
  
The Man walked behind Legolas, who was tied to two metal posts (cemented into the ground), and said, "This will be fun, elf. On my part, anyway.". Seconds later, Legolas felt the Bullwhip hit his skin, sending pain through his body. He didn't cry out. They would NEVER get a sound out of him! The whip came down harder each time. The Man was counting. He repeated numbers, purposefully, giving Legolas more than he intended.  
  
Finally, he stopped. Legolas' chin fell to his chest. He was tired. He wanted to be put in his cell. "We aren't done with you yet, elf." The second Man said, the one that didn't whip him. They untied Legolas from the Whipping Poles and dragged him to a metal table. They laid him down on it. It sent searing pain through his body, but the table's coldness made them feel a little better.  
  
The brass tray was brought to his side. The Man who didn't whip him was now standing by Legolas. Legolas closed his eyes. "Oh, by the Valar, let me go into darkness. If only for a little while. Please." Legolas pleaded in his head. Legolas opened his eyes again. The Man was preparing a razor- sharp knife. 'Please' Legolas thought frantically.  
  
Finally, Legolas was feeling darkness coming on. He let it take him. He didn't want the pain. Not again. But then he started to come back. Why? NO!  
  
The Man loomed above him. "Now, we can't have that again. #he held up one of the syringes# see this, elf? Let me just say, you won't be dozing off again." He said. Legolas sighed. The Man ran the knife up and down Legolas' arms. Thin cuts formed. Small stabs of pain hit Legolas.  
  
Without a warning or signal, the Man gave a swift downward thrust into Legolas' shoulder. Legolas almost cried out but he controlled himself. The Man pulled it out and Legolas gave a small hiss. "You didn't like that, did you, elf?" He said. Legolas lowered his eyes.  
  
The Man untied Legolas and threw him into the cell. Legolas was bleeding badly. From his back and shoulder. A group of Urak-hai entered. Legolas swore in Elvish, softly, so they didn't hear. One of the foul beasts took out a syringe and the others held Legolas down. Legolas moaned when one touched his shoulder.  
  
Then he was injected with a blackish liquid. He resisted as the last bit was about to come out of the tube. The group kicked him until he was about to fall into darkness. The Urak-hai smashed Legolas' head into the concrete floor and finished empting the syringe into his arm. They left Legolas on the floor.  
  
Legolas saw the darkness coming and he welcomed it. He didn't resist it. The overwhelming pain was gone as the darkness swallowed him. 


	3. Being remembered

Being remembered  
  
Legolas woke up and the pain overwhelmed him. He didn't know how  
much more torture  
he would be able to take before he broke down. No one was even  
looking for him. What  
was the point? Aragorn probably forgot about him. The twin's  
were on pretend  
adventures, and forgot he was missing. Elrond went back to  
taking care of his family.  
Thranduil...probably didn't care.  
  
Legolas stiffly moved to his thin mat. He scanned his injuries.  
4 broken ribs, concussion,  
stab wounds, fever, whip lashes, knife cuts, and a broken wrist  
and ankle. He felt awful.  
His fever was not making things better when a Orc brought him  
out to The Work Field.  
He was to sharpen swords and that would be torture with his  
wrist.  
  
Legolas spent all night sharpening the swords and was assigned  
to do more the next day.  
"Legolas" he heard his name whispered. The moon had just come  
out and he didn't see  
anyone near. "Legolas, look down." He heard. He looked down.  
Nothing. "No under your  
equipment and through the fence." The now-familiar-but-I-can't-  
quite-place-it voice said.  
Legolas complied. He hissed in pain. But all the pain was worth  
who he saw. 


	4. A true friend

A true friend  
  
To his surprise, Legolas saw Aragorn kneeling on the dirt path. He was partially hidden in the bushes. Legolas' eyes widened. "You need to hide! There will be Orcs swarming here in about two minutes." Legolas said. "Hey, Legolas! You look terrible. I will get you out of here." Aragorn said. Legolas smiled and mouthed 'thank you' and then he straightened as an Orc approached.  
  
"Okay, elf, back to your cell." The Orc said, painfully grabbing Legolas by his injured shoulder. Aragorn watched and a single tear slid down his left cheek. "I will get you out Legolas. I promise." Aragorn promised, knowing the Elf's ears would pick it up. Legolas didn't turn around but he nodded his head slightly, so Aragorn would know that he heard.  
  
Aragorn stood up when the Orc and Legolas disappeared into the building. He wanted SO badly to get in there and KILL every one of those stupid Orcs, Urak-hai...and Men for what they did to Legolas.  
  
Aragorn walked to the side of the building, still thinking about the shape Legolas was in, and he saw, thank Elbereth, a door. He looked around to make sure no one was watching and, very quietly, slipped into the door.  
  
Meanwhile, Legolas was being punished for not having some certain amount of swords sharpened. They beat him unmercifully but the Elf was strong and didn't cry out. The Urak-hai that were beating him, gave up and threw him into his cell. Once again, he was given the syringe filled with blackish liquid. He was too weak to put up a fight.  
  
Aragorn passed unnoticed down the hallways. 'This place was more like a cave then a building', Aragorn thought, 'Legolas doesn't like caves'. Aragorn now wanted, more than ever, to get his best friend out. 'Why couldn't I find him sooner?'.  
  
Aragorn went down more long rock hallways. He needed to find Legolas. There were cells lined up all the way down the hall, on both sides. Luckily they were empty. He still made sure that Legolas wasn't in any of them. He got to the end of the hall and turned the corner very carefully.  
  
He saw Legolas in a cell to his left. No guards were anywhere to be seen. Aragorn went to Legolas' cell. He had been beaten not too long ago. He was a bloody mess. "Legolas?" Aragorn whispered. The Elf Prince didn't move. "Please get up, mellon nin. Legolas? It's me, Aragorn. I'm here to get you out." He whispered.  
  
Legolas moaned a little and turned. The Elven Prince smiled. "I'm going to get you out. I'm going to pick the lock and carry you out of here and to Rivendell." Aragorn said. "Thanks...for......coming." Legolas said painfully. "Shhh. Don't talk." Aragorn said, grabbing something from his pocket. He jammed it into the keyhole and turned it. The lock opened.  
  
Aragorn wasted no time. He took Legolas into his arms and ran swiftly down the hallway. Legolas fell into darkness just as Aragorn opened the door to freedom. "You're safe, mellon nin. You're safe." Aragorn said and headed down the path that lead to Rivendell. They would be there in 5 days. Aragorn hoped Legolas would last that long. 


	5. Fight for life

Fight for life  
  
Aragorn stopped. They needed to make camp because he could sparsely see in the quiet darkness. He concealed himself and his friend in a small rock dugout. It would have to work. Aragorn set up a thin mat for his friend to lie on, made a fire, and burned water so he could clean Legolas' wounds. The poor Elf had a fever and was very sick.  
  
Legolas opened his eyes slowly. "A cave." He whimpered slightly. "Dark." He said. Aragorn went to his side. "It's okay, mellon nin. I'm here. It is simply a rock dugout. Now rest assured I will not let anything harm you." Aragorn said. It scared Aragorn when the Elf fell asleep with his eyes shut. "I need to get you to Rivendell, and soon." Aragorn said to the sleeping Elf.  
  
The burning water had cooled overnight and was free of disease or germs. Legolas was awake. "I have to clean the wounds, Legolas. Please don't be stubborn with me." Aragorn said as he brought over the water and some clean rags. Legolas rolled his eyes. "Since when have I ever been stubborn about my wounds?" Legolas asked. "Since the day I met you." Aragorn said, smiling that the Elf was being a bit sarcastic.  
  
Legolas narrowed his eyes, which had dark circles forming under and around them (A/N: like Frodo in the Fellowship of the ring when he was riding with Arwen to Rivendell.). "I have not. I simply do not wish-" Legolas started. "Ha! You make me laugh. The first day I met you, you got into a fight with a group of Orcs, you were stabbed. Do you remember? You wouldn't even let Elrond help you! We had to wait until the wound made you fall in a deep sleep." Aragorn said, putting one rag in the pot of water.  
  
"That was how long ago? I'm not stupid. I wasn't about to let someone help me with my wounds when I could do it myself." Legolas said, a small smile forming on his fair Elven face. "You can't do this, mellon nin. Let me help you clean them, please." Aragorn said, trying to convince the Elf that he was more injured than he thought.  
  
Legolas coughed. He shook his head. "I will allow Lord Elrond to do it." He said. His fever was growing worse. "You don't have that fever from your wounds, Legolas. It is poison that causes the fever to come on like that. You were poisoned." Aragorn said. Legolas shook his head. "So that's what they injected me with! No wonder!" Legolas said, trying to make something good out of a bad situation.  
  
Aragorn's smile vanished. "Please tell me it wasn't black liquid. Please." Aragorn said. Legolas looked at his friend. "It was black and very thick. It hurt to be injected with because it was really thick." Legolas said, his eyes shining in the firelight. Aragorn had a look of defeat on his face. "No. No, no, no, no, no. Not you." Aragorn said, his eyes brimming with tears. Legolas was utterly confused at this point. "What is wrong?" Legolas asked. It hurt him even more to see his friend so upset. Aragorn turned away.  
  
"It is a deadly weed from Fangorn forest. Orcs and evil Men and even Urak- hai take it. They make a deadly poison from it and if they inject you more than 4 times..." Aragorn's sentence faded on his lips. "How many times were you injected, Legolas?" Aragorn turned to his friend. Legolas' eyes were dim. He couldn't tell what the Prince was going to say. "Seven." Legolas said. "Maybe more." Legolas continued.  
  
A tear rolled down Aragorn's cheek. "No." he whispered. Legolas looked at him. "Aragorn. #Aragorn didn't make a response.# Aragorn, listen to me. Since when has a deadly poison or wound ever stopped you from getting me help? Never. You always save me just in time." Legolas said. "This time is different, Legolas." Aragorn said a bit more sharp than he intended.  
  
Legolas' blue Elven eyes shone. "How, in Elbereth's good name, is it different?" Legolas asked, trying to get a point across. Aragorn didn't respond. "Let me clean your wounds, please." Aragorn said. "Alright." Legolas said.  
  
Aragorn dipped the rag in the water again. He cleaned the wounds carefully but they still made Legolas hiss in pain once in awhile. Legolas went into a deep fever-induced sleep as Aragorn carried him down the path. They needed to get to Rivendell or Legolas would be...Aragorn couldn't gather up the strength to think it, but they really did need to get to Rivendell. And fast. 


	6. Fading light

Fading light  
  
(A/N: I want to start out by saying THANK U ALL FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! You are all wonderful!)  
  
Legolas was shivering, talking, moaning, and screaming in his sleep. Aragorn set him down gently and woke him up. "Legolas! Legolas! It was a nightmare! Just a nightmare." Aragorn said. Legolas opened his eyes. His Elven eyes held fear. "No. I was reliving a nightmare. Not just having a nightmare itself." Legolas said. Aragorn held back the angry-at-everyone- who-did-this-to-my-friend tears. He was going to say something but didn't want to upset himself further. He hid his sadness from Legolas.  
  
"I need to re-bandage you're shoulder. The wound has given too much blood, the bandage is weak." Aragorn said, dropping to his knees by Legolas. He took his pack off from his shoulders and started rampaging through it. "Here it is." He said. Legolas' dirty face scrunched up a bit. "Aragorn?" Legolas asked, unsurely. "Hmm?" Aragorn asked distractedly as he bandaged the wound. "Can I ask you a question? A Man to Man question?" Legolas asked.  
  
"You mean Elf to Man question? Yeah, go ahead. Shoot." Aragorn said, still bandaging the shoulder wound. "How did you find me?" Legolas asked. Aragorn nearly missed cutting the extra off the bandage, and hitting Legolas' wound instead. Legolas didn't flinch because he trusted his friend. Aragorn blinked hard and then cut the bandage remains off.  
  
"I followed the Orcs tracks. It took me months, about 4, to find the actual tracks and then I followed them. No, it didn't take me 14 months to get here, but it took me 5 months to figure out who had captured you. Then 4 months to find the tracks. The tracks were impossible to follow so I followed them for another 3 months and tried to figure that out. Then I find you there. But of course, by time we actually looked for you...you had already been missing for 6 months. We tried hard right after you went missing but it never worked." Aragorn explained, carrying Legolas to some grass.  
  
"Did my father even try to look for me?" Legolas asked sadly. "Oh yes he did! And Elladan and me and Elrond." Aragorn said. "What about Elrohir?" Legolas asked. "Yeah him too. I guess I forgot to mention him. He actually spotted the Orc tracks, not me. I was with him though and he pointed them out." Aragorn told Legolas, going over to pick him up out of the grass. "We need to get to Rivendell. Rest, mellon nin." Aragorn carried Legolas down the path once more.  
  
Aragorn wondered if Legolas thought his Father hadn't even looked for him, but he hoped more that Legolas wouldn't want to know more of why he had been captured. 


	7. On the road

On the road  
  
Aragorn set up camp again for the 3rd time. Legolas hadn't woken up since he re-bandaged the shoulder wound. They were a day from Rivendell. Aragorn lit the fire. It blazed before him like a million stars in the night sky. The light didn't wake Legolas. The Prince lay there on the sleeping mat, the fever taking into a deep sleep. The fever. It was worse. The poison was getting to the Elf.  
  
The dark circles around his eyes hadn't faded. His temperature was high in the 100's and burning to the touch. His wounds were badly infected and the poison hadn't helped at all. Aragorn wetted a cloth and placed it upon Legolas' forehead. "We are almost to Rivendell, mellon nin. Hang on just a while longer, until we get to Rivendell and Lord Elrond can heal you." Aragorn said, gazing at the Prince.  
  
Aragorn didn't know if Legolas could hear him, but he talked anyways just in case Legolas could hear him. 'Now would be a good time to have brought a horse' Aragorn thought. He smiled in spite of himself. "Now, when you wake up and you are fully healed, I don't even want to hear a word about me not having a horse with me. Understand, Legolas?" Aragorn joked. Aragorn could have sworn that Legolas smiled briefly.  
  
Aragorn took Legolas' hand. "Hold on to the light. I won't leave you...even when Elrond tells me to. I promise and...you know a promise is never broken, Legolas." Aragorn said. Legolas, in response, weakly squeezed his hand. It was so faint that Aragorn could hardly tell if it was real or if he had imagined it. "Legolas?" Aragorn said, looking at the sleeping prince. "That was a start." Aragorn said nodding.  
  
Aragorn didn't sleep this night. He sat by Legolas, trying to get the prince to squeeze his hand again. He didn't get anything. His fever was getting worse and Legolas was slipping farther into unconsciousness. The Prince was loosing way too much blood. Aragorn wouldn't be able to sleep when his friend was worse off than before. He remembered that just a day ago he and Legolas were joking each other and now...  
  
"We are going to leave early today, Legolas. I can't sleep. If we leave now, we will get to Rivendell faster." Aragorn said, packing everything up and putting the fire out. He tenderly picked Legolas up and they went down the road.  
  
The moon was full and the stars were just lovely tonight...Legolas would have loved to see these stars! They were brighter. Aragorn could see why Elves like the stars and the sky. Well, maybe just some of the reason. "Legolas, please, wake up. The stars are a beauty!" Aragorn thought this might trigger something to wake him up. It didn't. The Prince just stayed in the void of darkness.  
  
Aragorn kept walking and then he reached a cliff. There was no path anymore. Aragorn's fear rose up. The cliff was steep and even if Legolas were awake, he wouldn't be able to climb down it in his condition. But, going down the cliff was the way to Rivendell. They could take a detour but it was 2 days out of the way and Aragorn needed to get his friend to Rivendell...NOW!  
  
Aragorn surveyed his surroundings. The detour or down the cliff? Down the cliff wasn't safe for Legolas and Aragorn probably couldn't carry him down. That was the down side, but the up side was...they would get there faster. The detour was two days out of the way but it was also safer for both of them.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
So? Did you like it? Yeah! I know! It's short, right? Well, sorry! Have a wonderful halloween! I get off of school thurday and Friday but it isn't for halloween...the teachers have a conference. So what are you going as? I'm going to be an Elf from lord of the rings. I won't name myself..I had nothing to go as so..........  
  
Well, please review! Glad you all like! ~Jaymee~ 


	8. Tell me

Tell me  
  
Aragorn stood his ground. He was uncertain of what to do. He would risk himself for the safety of Legolas anytime and anywhere! The atmosphere suddenly changed and Legolas awoke. "What's wrong, mellon nin?" Legolas asked weakly. "The path is cut short. I can't climb down, it's too big of a risk for you, but I can go through the wilderness and take a way around. The way of the wilderness is 2 days out of the way and I don't know if you will hold long enough. I don't know what to do..." Aragorn said, happy his friend was awake.  
  
"Go through the wilderness. I will be just fine, Aragorn. If you die going down the cliff...I won't try to get to Rivendell by myself and you know what that means. I die." Legolas threatened. "I will not let you die, Legolas." Aragorn said, turning to walk into the woods. Legolas smiled. He won yet another battle-of-the-word's contest against Aragorn.  
  
"Look up, Legolas." Aragorn suddenly remembered the stars. The Elf narrowed his blue Elven-eyes at Aragorn, but then he looked up. "Aren't the stars beautiful tonight, Legolas? I thought you would like to see them, but I couldn't wake you." Aragorn told him, briefly gazing at them also. "They are very beautiful. Silver stars in the sky...hope has not gone away." Legolas said, and Aragorn understood.  
  
Legolas took his gaze from the sky. "Aragorn why they capture me?" he asked abruptly, shocking even himself at the question. Aragorn didn't pause, but kept walking. He didn't say anything. "I know that you know." Legolas said. "You do not." Aragorn said. "I see it in your eyes. It frightens you for some reason. Why?" Legolas interrogated. "I know nothing. Therefore, it can't frighten me." Aragorn said.  
  
"Liar. You know why they took me. It is not just because I am Prince! There is another reason, and you know what it is." Legolas said. "I do not lie. I don't know why they took you except that you are Prince of Mirkwood." Aragorn lied. Legolas stared at him. "Why, Aragorn? I know you are lying to me. Did you overhear something by accident and it had to do with my capture?" Legolas questioned.  
  
"Legolas. You are crown Prince of Mirkwood. Do the math, okay? Why else? Huh? Why else would they want to take you?" Aragorn asked calmly. Aragorn wanted to blurt out the truth to his friend. He couldn't stand lying to Legolas. "Aragorn, my father has the palace completely surrounded. Even if they wanted to capture me, they wouldn't be able to! My guards would have shot them from a mile away. Orcs and Men have heavy footsteps...my guards are elves. YOU do the math. There was another reason." Legolas said.  
  
Aragorn felt defeated. He couldn't argue with Legolas anymore. Elves had the most amazing hearing and eyesight. If anyone tried to hurt Legolas or Thranduil...they would be heard from anywhere and captured. Aragorn knew the real reason behind Legolas' capture and it was only partly no...barely because he was Prince.  
  
Legolas was still looking at him. "Well?" Legolas asked. "I was lying, Legolas. I did overhear something I wasn't supposed to hear. Forgive for lying to you." Aragorn nearly pleaded. Legolas looked at his friend. "I could never be mad at you over a little lie. I do not see a reason for any apology, mellon nin." Legolas said. Aragorn would have smiled but instead he frowned more.  
  
"Legolas, it isn't a small lie. Once I explain...you will see a reason for my apology. You will be mad at me. You won't want to be my friend, it's that bad." Aragorn said. "I will not. Nothing will ever keep me from being friends with you. I won't be mad, Aragorn." Legolas said. "Remember those words once I tell you." Aragorn breathed. Legolas smiled weakly. "Tell me." He said. 


	9. The truth always comes out

The truth always comes out  
  
Aragorn took a deep breath. "I had just heard of your capture and I went to Mirkwood to see your Father. I went with Elrohir. Elladan was going to meet us there in 2 days. Once Elrohir and I were there, we were welcomed. Thranduil left us to do as we pleased and he went away somewhere. Elrohir and I discussed your disappearance and Elrohir began to cry. Then, I cried too. Sooner or later, Elrohir fell asleep. I was too grieved to sleep but Elrohir needed it badly. I went to wander the halls." Aragorn said.  
  
Legolas didn't say anything, which Aragorn took as his queue to continue. "I heard your Father's voice in one of the rooms. It might have been his office or something but I tried to walk the other way so I wouldn't be interfering with something. I went in a circle and saw your father with some hooded figure in the office-place. I thought nothing of it. I just thought it was an Elf in a cloak. I was wrong. It wasn't an Elf. I do not know who it is, I can say that truthfully. But what I heard, I can never forget." Aragorn looked pained but he went on. Legolas was quiet.  
  
"This is the conversation I heard. 'The deed is done, Thranduil. I have your son and you have the right to keep your Land and Kingdom, now. I will not tell you where he is or who has him. I can barely say that we will keep him alive.' The dark figure said. 'I do not care. As long as I can keep my land and the palace, nothing matters.' The king said. 'I have what I wanted and now I am pleased. You may keep your possessions. I think you staged your son's captured all too well. No one will suspect a thing.' The dark lord said. I backed away as your father showed him out." Aragorn said painfully, his heart breaking every second.  
  
Legolas' eyes welled up with tears. They never fell. "I believe you. I also believe that I can never return home." Legolas said. "I'm so sorry, mellon nin. I will do whatever you want to make it up to..." Aragorn started. "NO! You don't need to make anything up to me. I won't let you apologize for my Father's actions." Legolas said in does-that-get-my-point-across-to-you tone. Aragorn nodded.  
  
"I have to hide. Rivendell won't be safe. I can't put Elrond's people in danger. Once, that Dark Lord knows I'm gone...he will look right at Rivendell." Legolas said. "Lord Elrond won't let you leave. He will fight for you." Aragorn said. Legolas didn't respond. "I'm hungry." Legolas said. Aragorn looked at him with surprise. "Really?" he asked. Legolas nodded. "Just a little bit." Legolas said. "Good. Berries and a little meat. That should go down well." Aragorn said. Legolas nodded.  
  
"Will you do me a favor?" Legolas asked as Aragorn put him down. "Anything." Aragorn said. "Let me shoot for meat. I want to use a bow and arrow again." Legolas pleaded. "You can barely stand, if at all." Aragorn said. "I can manage." Legolas said. "Okay. Sure but if you feel sick or anything...tell me right away." Aragorn said, handing Legolas his bow. Legolas nodded.  
  
Aragorn helped Legolas stand. The Elf swayed a bit but didn't fall. He focused on a deer. He let go of his surroundings and only paid mind to the deer. He released the arrow and it hit the deer in the forehead. Aragorn helped Legolas sit down again and made sure he was okay before running to get the prize.  
  
Aragorn picked some berries that were nearby. Aragorn started a fire and got Legolas in a somewhat comfortable sitting position. They ate and Legolas fell asleep. He hadn't ate much but Aragorn was glad that he ate something. He rested for another hour and got up and continued on the road. 


	10. Closer

Closer  
  
Aragorn walked on. He saw nobody and he heard barely anything. It was an unusual quiet. They were closer to Rivendell now. Just a day ahead. Aragorn stopped about an hour ago to replace Legolas' bandage. Legolas was awake. His eyes were filled with pain but he talked as if he wasn't in any pain at all. It wasn't his shoulder. It was his ribs. 4 were broken and 1 was completely shattered. Aragorn knew it was his ribs only because Legolas would moan if Aragorn touched them.  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn asked. "Yes?" Legolas answered in a clear voice. "Let me look at your ribs." Aragorn said. Maybe he could take some pain away from his friend. Legolas shook his head. "There isn't anything wrong with my ribs." Legolas said. "They're broken. That could be a problem. I can see pain in your eyes. I can take some of the pain away if you just let me look at them." Aragorn said. "DELAY." Legolas said. "It's not a delay, Legolas, not if it will make you feel a little better. Please?" Aragorn reasoned.  
  
Legolas nodded. "Whatever." He said. Aragorn was amused. He propped Legolas' head up with a pillow from his pack. Aragorn found a jar of thick liquid or gel. "This is made from various herbs. My Father made it so I don't know what the herbs are, but they help." Aragorn said as rubbed it gently over the wounds. Legolas hissed in pain as he pressed down gently on the ribs. I dried fast. "Feel a little better?" Aragorn asked. Legolas nodded.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
By Midday they were halfway to Rivendell. Legolas was staring at the sky and singing in Elvish. Aragorn listened to the song but was lost in thought. "Aragorn?" He heard the soft Elven voice perk up with excitement. "What?" Aragorn asked. "Valandil. My horse." Legolas said.  
  
An Elven horse approached. Its coat was as white as snow. When Valandil (Elvish name for Arrow) was near enough, Aragorn put Legolas on gently. Aragorn then sat behind Legolas. Thank the Valar, Aragorn thought. They would get there in half the time now.  
  
By 3:00, Legolas' fever caused him to fall into another sleep. Legolas would be okay in a little while. At least, Aragorn hoped.  
  
Yeah I know it was short! Sorry! You guys are the coolest! ~Jaymee~ 


	11. Rivendell

Rivendell  
  
(A/N: "LuLu bell" this chapter is for you! Thanks for just about reading and reviewing EVERY single one of my stories (about) that was totally cool! Tell me what you think about a prequel for this story, okay?)  
  
"We're there, Legolas!" Aragorn said to his injured friend. There was no response from the Elf. He was in yet another fever/poison induced sleep. Aragorn knew the plant, but he didn't know the name of the plant that caused the poison. Aragorn rode up closer and gently took Legolas off the horse, and the sudden (but gentle) movement made Legolas moan.  
  
Aragorn carried Legolas into the entrance and yelled for his father. Lord Elrond came on his third call. "In Elbereth's name, Aragorn! What is it? Why...Oh Valar...What happened to him? Where was he?" Lord Elrond questioned. "I'll tell you later. He is injured badly...he was injected with that poison...the black one...made by some plant in Fangorn. His ribs are shattered. His shoulder...stomach...whip marks...help him, Ada!" Aragorn cried.  
  
Lord Elrond took Legolas away and Aragorn didn't hear or see either one until 5 hours later. "May I see him, Ada? Will he be alright?" Aragorn asked. "Sit, Aragorn. The poison is getting worse. Much worse. Which plant did you say it was from?" Lord Elrond said. "I do not know the name. It grows in Fangorn Forest on its eastern boarder, I believe. It makes a thick and black poison. He was injected more than 7 times. 4 times is deadly." Aragorn said, tears forming on his last 2 sentences.  
  
Lord Elrond nodded. "I will look it up. You may go see Legolas. He doesn't look any better but he is not in pain right now. I managed to slow just a tiny bit of the poison, but that's not enough." Elrond said, going to his shelves to find a book.  
  
Aragorn left and went to The Houses of Healing, where Legolas was. He pulled up a chair next to his friend. Legolas didn't look any better, as he had been informed. There were still the dark circles around his eyes. He was pale, but the best part for his friend was that he wasn't in any pain. In fact, he looked peaceful.  
  
"I have to tell my father, Legolas. I have to tell him what your father did. I have to. I will return shortly." Aragorn said, getting up. He walked out and back to where he had left his father to study. He knocked. "Come in." Lord Elrond said. Aragorn opened the door and walked in. Elrond looked up from the book. "Ada, I have something to tell you." Aragorn said.  
  
Elrond gestured for him to sit. Aragorn complied. "What is it about?" Lord Elrond asked. "Legolas' father did something...unheard of...I need to tell you before everyone is in trouble." Aragorn said. "Thranduil did something unheard of? I should very much like to know what it was he did." Lord Elrond said.  
  
"He...um...he let a dark-cloaked figure take Legolas so he could keep his land and palace." Aragorn tested his words. If that didn't just explain everything...what would?! "He...WHAT?!" Lord Elrond nearly screamed...it was actually more of a yell.  
  
"You heard me. It's true, also. I heard it with my own ears." Aragorn said.  
  
"Well, we'll see if Legolas is EVER going back there again! I will take him in if I have to! THERE IS NO WAY THRANDUIL WILL HARM HIS SON EVER AGAIN! He did it for land and his palace?!" Lord Elrond yelled protectively. "Ada, that Dark-cloaked figure knows that Legolas is gone. He knows that Legolas is in Rivendell. Legolas isn't safe here." Aragorn said calmly.  
  
"He isn't going back to Mirkwood. We will go to war if we have to." Lord Elrond said. 


	12. Telling

Telling  
  
(A/N: That is an interesting choice of costume Irish QT...Yeah well! Happy Halloween every one! Muhahahahahahaha! Stay tuned...I'm going to write one for Halloween...and Christmas and...you get it! But! It might not be Lord of the rings...so watch out! Muhahahaha! I have a 4 day weekend so this story is going to be pretty long.)  
  
"My Lord the Elf is missing." An Orc said to the Dark-figure in front of him. "Which one?" He asked. "The prince. He escaped awhile ago. We meant to tell you but you weren't around." The Orc said. "He was very valuable! GET HIM BACK! NOW!" The dark figure said.  
  
"But where to go, My lord?" The Orc asked. "Rivendell." The dark-cloaked figure said. The Orc gave him a hideous smile and ran off to gather others.  
  
"We are going to ambush them during the night. Show no mercy!" The Orc shouted. "YEAH!" the group of 500 Orcs and Urak-hai shouted.  
  
"We leave at midnight tonight. Anyone who wishes to come find that prince again, will meet us here at midnight!" The Orc shouted.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
MIDNIGHT  
  
There was a gathering of at least 600 at midnight. They left The Caves and marched to Rivendell, taking a secret path and getting there in 8 hours.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
There were 700 Elves lined up in front of the houses of healing. They were ready for battle. Lord Elrond had foreseen it. 


	13. Not again

Not again  
  
Aragorn woke up just as an arrow was shot. He had slept on a cot in Legolas' room, just in case. Legolas was still asleep as Aragorn went to see what was going on. His eyes widened. "Ada! I didn't think you were serious!" Aragorn said to himself as he ran to his room to get battle clothes on and a weapon.  
  
An Orc came up behind Elrond. Aragorn shot it. Elrond turned. "GO! Watch Legolas! Don't let them get him!" Elrond shouted over the noise. Aragorn nodded and ran back in. Legolas woke up. "What is going on?" He asked. "My father has decided to keep you here." Aragorn said, sarcastically. "A bow and arrow? A war? To keep me?!" Legolas realized. "Sort of. The Orcs and Urak-hai came back for you." Aragorn said.  
  
There was a loud BOOM! And a crash. Aragorn stayed by his friend, protectively, with his bow and arrow ready. Orcs, at least 50, came running in. Aragorn shot them one by one as they approached Legolas. "Oh no you don't!" Aragorn yelled.  
  
Aragorn felt a pain run up his stomach. He had been shot with an Orcish arrow. He kept fighting, though. Legolas yelled his name. Aragorn felt another pain and then saw darkness. They got Legolas. Again. 


	14. To live it over again

To live it over again  
  
Once again, Legolas was in a cell. It was the same cell he was in before his rescue. The door opened. An Urak-hai came stomping through. He grabbed Legolas and dragged him down the hall, dropping him into a room.  
  
"Have fun. Just don't kill him yet." The Urak-hai said, and he left. Two Men tied him up. One of the Men grabbed a whip. "Don't ever think of escaping again. One by one the blows rained down onto his back and stomach. He didn't make a sound.  
  
When the clasps were taken off his hands, he fell to the ground. The Men kicked him. Legolas felt his already healing ribs break again. Bruises started forming right away. 'Not again. Not again. I don't know how much more I can take.', Legolas thought as he was dragged onto a table.  
  
The Man took a knife and dug it into his old knife-wound. Legolas hissed in pain and the Man smiled. "So knives are your weakness, scum?" He said. The Man drove the knife into his stomach. "Gord! You idiot! We aren't supposed to kill him!" The Man on the other side of the table said.  
  
"I won't. Uklausas told us to have fun...and that's exactly what I'm doing." The man named Gord said. The other Man shook his head. "Give it some of that poison those Urak-hai use." The other Man said. "I don't have any, Nath!" Gord shouted.  
  
NATH'S POV:  
  
I see Gord give the Elf another liquid. It isn't the black poison. It's Azghgulch. Another type of poison. A blue poison that makes you really sick, like the black one. The Elf is bleeding badly. I see that he is in pain but he doesn't show it. His eyes do. I don't know anything about why My Master wants him. I only know that he is prince. The Elf loses consciousness. Gord and I take him to his cell. Gord throws him in and the Elf hits his head on the wall. He will have a headache when he wakes up.  
  
END POV  
  
The Men left. Legolas opened his eyes. 'Faking unconsciousness can really work on Air-Heads like Gord and Nath', Legolas thought. The blood ran down the sides of his tunic and spread everywhere on his shoulder.  
  
He felt weak. His head hurt. He closed his eyes and let Elbereth's sweet sleep take him for real. 


	15. Gone again

Gone again  
  
Lord Elrond finished bandaging Aragorn's wounds. They weren't infected, but they were bad. Aragorn would live. "Ada? Legolas...I tried...I couldn't...gone...again...took him" Aragorn said. Elrond was surprised, for he didn't know Aragorn was awake. "No, Aragorn. He'll be okay. I sent some Elves out earlier to find him. You did great. I should have sent reinforcements in with you. How are you feeling?" Elrond asked soothingly. Aragorn sighed. "I'm fine. I just don't know how Legolas will take being captured again by the same people." Aragorn said.  
  
"He will most likely be traumatized, but that will heal in time. I fear he is being punished for his rescue, though." Elrond said. "So do I. So do I." Aragorn said, turning his head to the window. The sun was shining brightly and it hurt his eyes so he turned back to face Lord Elrond.  
  
At the moment, miles away, Legolas was on the floor of his cell. He was shaking uncontrollably. "Why, Ada? Why?" Legolas asked the dark. Ada? Thranduil. That man didn't deserve to be an Elf. He should be an Orc! He doesn't deserve the title "Dad" or "Ada". He deserves "Liar", "Traitor", and other unspeakable terms.  
  
"AH! Our Elf is awake." Gord said, opening his cell door. Legolas shuddered at the term "our". "Pay time. This should be painful, Elf." Gord said.  
  
GORD'S POV:  
  
I took the Elf into the Torture room. Nath was following me. I grab a nice new leather bullwhip. This bullwhip his a gold tip that is 5 inches long. OH! This will hurt the Elf. Badly. Nath ties the elf to the Posts.  
  
I stand behind the Elf and bring the whip back. Then, I slam it forwards into his already beaten back. He flinches but makes no noise. I hear myself scowl. Dang Elf! Won't show weakness. I keep hitting him. Nath blinks and shudders each time. He is such a softy, he isn't very mean, and I don't think he would hit this Elf very hard.  
  
I put the whip down and the Elf un-tenses. He is shaking, though. I grab a chain. Should I? The Elf tenses. Yeah. I should. I hit him three times with the rusty chain and then set it down. This time, he doesn't un-tense. His head is low and his hair hangs around his face. He whispers something in his language. I don't care what he said and I don't ask.  
  
I let him drop from the wrist-clasps. He immediately goes to a corner. His hair hides his face. He trembles slightly. I ignore it and grab about 6 tubes of different poisons. I inject them into his system and within minutes he is asleep.  
  
END POV.  
  
Back in Rivendell, Aragorn lay on the bed. Lord Elrond didn't tell Aragorn what he had foreseen.  
  
ELROND'S FORESIGHT:  
  
(A/N: No this has NOT happened! This is just what Elrond sees. It's what he thinks will happen. I am not telling yet if it is correct.)  
  
Legolas lay in his cell. The poison had caused him to sleep but he had awoken quickly. A Urak-hai stepped in loudly and retrieved Legolas from the ground. Legolas winced in pain. "You now get more punishment for the escape, scum. You will wish, if you live that is, that you had never left." The Urak-hai said, dropping Legolas to the floor. "You will be begging for death by the end.".  
  
"I don't...think...so." Legolas managed as a convulsion came on. "AWWW! The convulsion hurt? Well, too bad." The Urak-hai said mockingly. The convulsion stopped moments later and Legolas didn't move as two Men entered the room. 


	16. Hope it will not come to pass

Hope it will not come to pass  
  
Elrond's foresight continued...  
  
The Men picked Legolas up off the floor and threw him against the wall. Legolas hit his head hard and everything was now fuzzy. One man lunged at him with knife. "We are sick of you!" He spat and dug the knife into Legolas' stomach. Legolas un-tensed and leaned against the wall weakly.  
  
"GORD! You aren't supposed to kill him!" Nath shouted. "Too bad. He ain't dead yet." Gord said, watching the Elf. "He will be soon! Gord! We weren't supposed to kill him." Nath said angrily.  
  
Legolas was bleeding badly by now. The Elf didn't try to stop it. This could be his break. No more pain. No more fear of waking up and getting tortured. He wished he could say goodbye to his friends. If they are truly good friends, they will accept that he didn't try to save himself because he would now be okay. If they are truly good friends, they will let him go.  
  
The Elf lived 10 more, long, painful, and somewhat happy minutes and then went limp.  
  
END FORESIGHT.  
  
Aragorn rested and tried to focus on healing faster so he could get to Legolas...again. This time he WOULD BE SMART and bring a HORSE.  
  
Cheers, jay :)  
  
Sorry it was short but now I'm making another chapter! 


	17. Moment of truth

Moment of truth  
  
"Aragorn you are not going!" Elrond said fiercely. Aragorn had told Elrond that he was about to leave to rescue Legolas. "He is my friend! They are more-than-likely beating him as we speak! He is an Elf...not a God! I have to help him, or he will...will...he will...die." Aragorn fought back. "I have already sent the twins, Haldir, and some other Elves. They will bring him back." Elrond said.  
  
Aragorn would have said something, but a sudden dizziness came over him and he sat on the bed. "See? Do you see what I mean? You can barely stand up." Elrond said, with half-love and another tone that Aragorn couldn't place. "You're right, Ada. I'm just so scared for him. He was in a lot of pain when I saw him last and right now they are tripling his pain." Aragorn said, frowning.  
  
"That is because you are his friend. Do not worry." Elrond said, even though he knew what would really happen.  
  
Meanwhile, Legolas sat on the floor. It was so could in there! He would defend himself when the next guard came. But with what? Legolas looked around and spotted a piece of wood. He dragged himself to it and picked it up. "They aren't getting me without a fight." He said to himself.  
  
In Rivendell, Aragorn had fallen asleep.  
  
Legolas saw a guard come. He couldn't. He couldn't risk more torture, just because the piece of wood would have splintered if he hit the muscular Urak- hai. The guard didn't stop at his cell, but at the cell across from his. A young man was there one minute and in The Torture Room the next.  
  
The man wasn't returned to his cell for at least 3 hours.  
  
Legolas slept on the thin mat. He looked peaceful. Finally, he felt peaceful. Finally, he felt no pain.  
  
~Okay sorry this was short. Can someone tell me how to do Italic words? And bold? Please! I'll be your best friend if you do, because I can't figure it out! ~ 


	18. The blood of my friend

The blood of my friend  
  
Legolas felt a searing pain erupt in his side. He shut his eyes tighter, unwilling to wake up and face more pain. "AI! WAKE UP, SCUM! I have two new trainees here and they want to test their skills in beating victims." The familiar voice said, kicking Legolas in the side. Two hooded Men stood beside their new boss. Legolas opened his eyes and saw this. "I'll come back in an hour to see what you have done to the Elf. Do not kill him, but have fun!" The Boss said and turned to the bar door. One of the hooded Men stopped him. "Clear the Guards away, for we don't want our techniques to be revealed to anyone else." One of the Hooded Men said, although Legolas couldn't tell which had said it.  
  
Their new boss nodded. "Very well, but an hour is only as long as I can promise to keep them cleared." He said. One Hooded Man nodded. "That is good enough." The Man said. The Boss left and five minutes later the area was cleared. Legolas was too weak to move or curl up so he just closed his eyes. After he felt no pain, he opened them cautiously. The figures were moving toward him and then they kneeled by him. They drew back their hoods. "Ai, Legolas, these are bad! We have to get you out of here!" One said. It was Elrohir. The other figure was Elladan. Legolas relaxed upon seeing his friends.  
  
Legolas flinched a little as Elladan picked him up. "We have horses waiting about five minutes from here. We found a suitable hiding place to rest for the night and clean you up." Elrohir said, walking with his brother. They walked through the halls unseen and finally slipped out. "Orcs and Men will be all over this area soon." Elladan whispered as he entered the woods. Elrohir nodded. Legolas nestled against his friend. "Thank you..." He whispered before darkness took him.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir kept walking. "While I tend to his wounds, I need you to keep watch. Then I will let you watch Legolas and I will keep watch." Elladan said. Elrohir nodded. They walked to a small dugout, where their horses were stored safely, and set up a small camp.  
  
Elladan lie Legolas on the small carry-bed. He covered his friend in a blanket and used any (and all) pillows they had to make his friend comfortable. He gathered his med-kit and sat by his friend. Elrohir was on the branch of a tree, watching out for danger. He saw the scouts, but decided they weren't close enough to find the three Elves.  
  
Legolas woke as Elladan gently bandaged his wounds. "Elrohir?" Legolas asked, his vision was blurred and he couldn't tell. "Nay, it is Elladan. You need rest." The older twin said. "Sorry...I cannot...see well enough to tell..." Legolas said. Elladan shook his head. "Do I ever get mad if someone confuses this? No, I do not, and you are injured and can't see well...so, that is an excuse for the mistake." Elladan said softly and he smiled slightly. Legolas nodded. "Get some rest, mellon nin." Elladan said soothingly.  
  
Legolas tried for about 11 minutes to get to sleep. The pain was too much. It was so bad that nothing (or no one) could EVER describe it. "You cannot sleep? Want a painkiller?" Elladan asked, seeing his friend wasn't getting to sleep that easily. "A painkiller?...do you have something...that will put me to sleep and out of the misery?" Legolas asked miserably. Elladan frowned. The pain was so bad that his friend WANTED Elladan to drug him into sleep! It broke the very heart of him to know it caused his friend this much pain. Elladan wanted to go back to that awful place and slaughter every one of them who hurt Legolas.  
  
"Yes...yes...I do have something. Just a second." He said and went to his pack and rummaged through. He found it and made it into tea and then gave it to his friend. "This should help you sleep." Elladan said, lifting Legolas' head gently so his friend could drink. When his friend finished, Elladan put the cup down and sat by his friend until the drug kicked in.  
  
im gonna be updating in a new way! i will take the top 4 stories (which are Immortal, All hope has gone, I remember trusting once, and Friendship never broken......those are in order of most reviews...) well, i will take the top 4 and then start updating them by which has the most reviews.... i.e. Immortal will be updated first since it has about 105 reviews and i wont stop updating it till im done...then All hope has gone and i will do the same thing....well, when i finish with those then i will go down the smaller list of reviews and start updating shot-gun as the reviews go higher........ 


	19. Safe?

Safe?  
  
When Legolas finally came to, he could hear voices and feel the light upon his face. He felt dull pain everywhere, no longer remembering what his injuries were or how bad they were. Elladan appeared. "How do you feel, mellon nin? Are you in much pain?" The elder twin asked. Legolas closed his eyes quickly, and then reopened them. "No, I feel better." Legolas answered softly.  
  
"We are going to move soon. There will be no scouts for a few hours, I assume. Elrohir is going to watch for a little longer and then we must move." Elladan said, placing his hand on Legolas' forehead. "You're fever is breaking." The twin murmured softly.  
  
"I fear being recaptured." Legolas said quietly. "You are safe, Legolas." Elladan said, nodding. "Am I?" Legolas asked, raising an eyebrow. Elladan didn't answer. Legolas felt better, so couldn't they leave now? Why not? He'd rather leave now than be caught by those horrid creatures.  
  
Legolas propped himself up on his elbows. He tried to sit, but Elladan saw this movement and lowered the Mirkwood Elf back to the pillows. "Elladan! I feel better. I---"Legolas said as a wave of pain hit him. "I really do." The blonde Elf finished.  
  
Elladan raised an eyebrow and Elrohir jumped from the tree. "We can't stay! Scouts are being sent out early today! They come this way. We must leave now." Elrohir said.  
  
They packed up camp and got Legolas onto a horse with Elladan. This wasn't good. The three Elves heard the footsteps of the running pursuers coming closer. They were in trouble, but they couldn't let Legolas be captured again.  
  
//VERY SHORT! God, what kind of sucky writer am I?! Well, more is coming! I just needed to get a cliffie in here.// 


End file.
